


Her Blue Barista

by KokoLockhart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Barista Sonic, Baristas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Customer Amy, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Romance, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart
Summary: Amy meets a new barista that works in her regular coffee shop she stops by. Usually, she wouldn't have bat an eye... though this one couldn't help himself, could he? — a three-shot cheesy coffee shop AU!





	1. Chapter 1

 

.

.

.

Another day, another way of motivating herself with some caffeine to kickstart her revision.

Amy walked into her regular coffee house that morning, the familiar and delightful smell of fresh brewed coffee filling her nostrils.

"Hey Amy!" Tails kindly greeted her from the counter, "The usual?"

The pink hedgehog nodded with a smile and began dishing out her change from her purse. "Yes, thank you Tails!" she said, giving the barista her money, "Say, has Tikal been any better?"

"She's much better than before," the fox said, putting the money in the till box and grabbed a plastic cup, "The flu had her good though. Shadow's making her stay home for a few more days."

"Over concerned much?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, that's Shadow for-"

"Tails!" a voice called from the back that Amy was unfamiliar with, "Boss is calling for you at eight o'clock!"

Tails gave her an apologetic smile. "...I'll be right back."

"No problem," she assured him, watching the fox disappear into the curtains. Amy then glanced around the place. Luckily, it wasn't so busy as it was the weekend. Whilst she waited, she pulled out her phone and replied to the missed messages she received last night.

"So sorry about that!" she heard the same voice say. Amy looked up from her screen to see a blue hedgehog wiping his hands with a towel before making his way to the counter, "Tails is usually good with the computers and stuff, so our manager needed him for some data checking."

Amy pocketed her phone away and shook her head in understanding. "No, that's fine."

He pulled out a black marker and held the plastic cup Tails had left him. "An iced latte, right?"

"Yes please," she said politely, her eyes somehow not able to leave him, "A-And um..."

He finally looked over to her and Amy immediately panicked, quickly shifting her eyes away from his. "S-Soya!"

_Dammit!_

"Oh, with soy milk?" he asked, a slightly amused smile etching his lips.

She paused but then nodded meekly. "Y-Yes, please."

"Not a problem!" he grinned and marked it on the cup, "And your name?"

"Amy..."

"Thanks for your order, Amy!" the blue hedgehog said and pointed where she needed to wait, "It'll be right up in a moment!"

Noticing the small line behind her, Amy nodded again and scurried over to the waiting area. She pulled out her phone again as a distraction but she couldn't help but peek at the blue barista as he took the other customers' orders. Tails came out from the back a few minutes after and helped him with the drinks, and she prayed that the fox would be giving her drink to save the evident embarrassment growing on her cheeks.

"Here you go. One medium soya iced latte!"

Though, not _all_ wishes came true.

The pink hedgehog jumped lightly as her cold drink slid against the counter topped with its straw. She steadily glanced up at the blue hedgehog with a small smile, hoping that everything didn't look too obvious. "Thank you."

He gave her a wink in return. "You're welcome! See you around!"

Amy blushed and nodded. Behind him, she gave a small wave at Tails who smiled and waved back. She took her drink and before the blue male had turned away from her, she managed to catch his name from his tag.

Hastily turning and walking back to the entrance, Amy let out a breath of relief when she was outside.

_Sonic._

She guessed the name suited him. Seeing how he was blue and how fast he managed to make her drink. He was... cute too. Energetic for someone who would be working early at this hour.

_Stop thinking like this, Amy! He's a new employee. You don't even know him!_

She sighed, taking a sip from her latte but paused when she noticed something written on her cup other than her name.

_We have matching eyes! Except... I could get lost in yours. ;)_

Amy nearly choked on her drink.

...

Amy was actually hesitant to go into the coffee house the next day. She planned to do her homework there, like she usually would do with the free time she'd have left after her classes.

However if _Sonic_ was there, then she'd have to stay cautious and force herself to relax and she hated doing both of those things. It was unnatural of her and stressful! Hopefully his shift wasn't today then she wouldn't have to worry about her heart doing sixty beats per minute.

When she entered, she immediately spotted a female orange echidna serving a customer their drink.

Amy beamed and quickly walked up to the counter as the customer turned to leave. "Tikal!"

Tikal closed the till box and looked over to her with a bright smile. "Hi Amy!"'

"Are you feeling okay now?" the pink hedgehog asked her friend.

"Mhm!" the echidna nodded followed by a small cough, "W-Well... almost. But I'm able to work fine!"

Amy felt a little unsure. "Don't try and push yourself, Tikal. Make sure to drink lots of water!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Tikal gently laughed out before taking a plastic cup, "Iced latte?"

"Yes please," she said taking out her money, "Is Tails around?"

The echidna shook her head as she dropped the money in the cash register. "He'll be here later on with Sonic."

Amy's eyes quickly widened, her grip on her purse almost loosening. "S-Sonic?!"

"Yes," Tikal answered with another laugh as she made her drink, "He just started working here."

"Oh..."

Tikal paused in pumping some of the vanilla in her cup and stared at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

 _Totally wrong._ "N-No, nothing's wrong," the pink hedgehog reassured her with another smile.

Her friend didn't seem too convinced. She couldn't blame her though, that was a _horrible_ attempt to back herself up. Though luckily, Tikal didn't question it and kindly smiled back at her and continued making the order.

Amy thanked Tikal once her drink was done and left her a small tip, before turning around to sit somewhere she would able to concentrate. Once she found a suitable spot, she proceeded to take out her textbook and comfortably seated herself as she opened her bookmarked page.

Tikal accompanied her a while later with another drink for free at the near end of her shift. The two talked about their classes for the next half an hour and their summer plans once final exams were over.

"Oh! Shadow's outside waiting for me," the echidna said, looking at her phone and then back over to Amy, "Are you staying here for a little more?"

"Mhm!" she replied and then flicked all the unread pages of her textbook with her thumb, "I want to get these done and I think I'll be able to finish it today!"

"Please take small breaks when you do, okay?" the echidna told her. Amy laughed and nodded reassuringly before they shared a hug. Tikal waved her a goodbye as she started to make her way out. "Take care!"

Amy smiled after her but it evidently dropped when she saw a blue hedgehog entering the shop, holding the door for Tikal. They shared a small greeting before parting. She immediately snapped back down at her textbook, ignoring her nervous knee bouncing and hitting underneath the table when he was making his way around the counter.

Gosh, she really needed to get over this. And _quickly!_

Curiosity killed the cat and so when she lifted her head up to take another peek, at that exact moment, his walking had slowed down and his green eyes caught her own. Like the clumsy person she was, Amy rapidly shifted back to her book, even though her brain wasn't processing any of the words presented in front of her.

Her ears twitched when she heard his faint laugh and so when she looked up again, she saw him going into the back with a grin.

Amy let out the breath she had been holding in.

He was absolutely _suffocating_ her.

She shook her head and refocused on the page she was suppose to be reading. Only a few more and she was out of here.

Another few hours passed and Amy had finally finished. Closing her book, she glanced at the time on her wrist watch to see it was just past seven thirty. Feeling accomplished, she stretched her arms and legs out with a yawn before tidying her things away.

"You look like you've worked hard."

Amy stopped sorting out her scattered papers, her body freezing at the voice. Hesitantly, her eyes travelled up to the barista's attire until she caught his eyes again. Sonic grinned against his handsome features, sliding a drink down to her.

"Yeah, I guess..." the pink hedgehog trailed off, unsure of what to say next. She then glanced around to see that the place was almost empty. "Um... is Tails not in today?"

"Nope!" he answered making her look back at him, "He caught Tikal's flu so he won't be in for a couple of days," the barista then arched an eye, "Why? You need him for something?"

Amy blinked at him before waving it off. "Uh... no reason," she stammered lightly, "Tell him I said get well soon."

"Will do!" Sonic responded cheerfully, eyeing at her as she zipped up her bag, "By the way," he added in causing Amy to stare up at him, "I hope you liked what I said the other day," the blue hedgehog threw her another charming smile, "Enjoy your free drink, Ames!"

The blue barista gave her a cute peace sign and then jogged off, leaving Amy in a pile of bewilderment and then embarrassment as unwanted heat rose up to her pale cheeks.

As she stood up, she glanced down at the drink he had given her. Picking it up, she noticed another written message on the side of the cup.

_You must be a magician 'cuz whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears. :O_

Amy blushed throughout the whole walk home.

...

"So what do you major in, Ames?"

Without moving her head from the textbook, Amy shifted her eyes up at him. "History."

"Oh god!" Sonic shot her a sour expression, "How do you remember all that information?"

"P-Practice I guess," she answered bashfully, "What about you?"

He gave her a proud smile. "Chemistry!"

Didn't that require a lot of memory too? Or maybe he just found her subject to be boring. Which was _partially_ true.

She threw him a supportive smile back. "That's nice."

"Thank you!" the handsome barista beamed before magically pulling out another iced latte from behind, "Here ya go, you need it!"

Sonic gave her a wink and disappeared off. Amy's eyes furrowed in confusion because where on Earth was he hiding that drink? She then traveled them down to the cup, again realising that something was scribbled on it.

_Let's build some Chemistry before making History. :'D_

Amy covered her cheeks for the remainder of the day.

...

Honestly, she couldn't tell if he was either joking around with the messages or being serious. It was hard to tell. Seeing how cocky and cheesy he was with them.

But... it was cute, adorably cute. _Infuriatingly cute._

She was such a lovesick fool.

Though, she didn't want to feel special or excited about it. For all she knew, he could be doing this to any other girl he'd come across at the coffee house.

She tried to not let it get to her, since she barely knew Sonic. However, if she was going to see him almost everyday she went in, then it would be hard not to be slightly, if not mostly, interested in him. He was definitely the most good looking guy she had come across with.

A crush? Most definitely.

Amy huffed at her own thoughts as she walked over to the counter with her laptop in hand.

"You must really like caffeine, huh Ames?"

She flinched back and stared over to see Sonic's dazzling grin greeting her once again, a small wave following after.

Blinking her eyes away, she laid her laptop onto the counter before getting out her purse. "It keeps me going for the rest of the day..."

Sonic hummed, sliding a cup from the pile. "Ya know, you get twenty percent off your order if you reuse your plastic cups."

Amy instantly thought of the plastic cups he had served her, of which she kept. "O-Oh, really?"

The blue hedgehog suddenly threw her a cheeky smirk, dropping her coins down into the register. "Really."

She cleared her throat, trying to resist the blush rushing up to her face as she watched him work on her drink. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

In record time, her order was made and the blue barista held it out to the pink hedgehog. "Not a problem!"

Amy cracked a shy smile before taking it, but the brush of their fingers froze her into place. She snapped her gaze to Sonic, who only grinned again in a teasing manner. She pressed her lips together and hastily took her drink, mouth fumbling when she turned around and walked away, hugging her laptop tight against her chest.

_Get it together, Amy!_

She didn't look at her cup until she was outside.

_I lost my phone number. Can I have yours? :p_

Amy anxiously chewed on her straw for the entire day.

...

She reused her cup like he suggested her to in the following few days.

And the cheesy pick up lines kept coming.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to pass by again?_

_Did the sun come out? Or was it just you smiling at me?_

_Did you know our ship name is SonAmy? It sounds like tsunami. Your tsunami waves washed my worries away!_

It was odd giving him the reused cup over and over again, because that knowing grin he had was there whenever she'd give it to him for a refill. It was also uncomfortable knowing all his flirtatious notes were on there too, and she'd even have to try and hide them with her hands whenever she was with her friends.

It was still cute. Yet, embarrassing. And needed to confront him about it. Now.

After her class ended, Amy hurried to the shop with confidence and determination. When she stepped in, she was greeted by Tails and Tikal who were wiping the tables. She said a quick "hi" to them before spotting the blue barista standing in front of a table with a bunch of girls. At first, she thought nothing of it but as her walking slowed down, Amy noticed the familiar flirtatious attitude he was giving towards them. Her look then regrettably travelled down to their cups... which also had something more than just a name written on them.

Her heart dropped.

Sonic caught her appearance from the corner of his eye and smiled at her. "Oh, hey Am-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw her face.

And without delay Amy fleetingly turned around and hurried out, unwanted tears brimming her eyelids.

"Amy!" Tikal worriedly called out to her friend before quickly looking at Tails, "W-What happened?!"

Tails didn't know either. Though, when he turned his gaze over to his blue friend, a small frown went up his lips. "...What did you do?"

Sonic looked at the both of them, a guilty expression surrounding his features. Without responding, he undid his apron and sped off after her.

...

She was right! She was absolutely right! Getting a Prince Charming was an absolute fairytale and would never exist in her life. Perfect! _Just perfect!_

"Amy!"

She clenched her teeth and kept walking, blocking the sounds of his running footsteps across the pavement.

"Amy, wait!"

He took hold of her arm and Amy hastily whirled around to face him, angry tears dribbling down her face. "W-What do you want?!"

Sonic looked remorseful. "I can explain-"

"Explain what?" Amy yanked her arm away from his hold, "That you just flirt with random girls whenever you feel like it?!"

The blue hedgehog's eyes widened. "No! That's not-"

Her patience was being tested. "Th-Then what is?! Is giving someone false hope one of your talents?!"

"Hear me out-"

But Amy didn't want to hear anything from him.

"You're just a jerk!" she cut him off once more sobbing this time, "A stupid jerk!" Amy then took out all of the empty plastic cups he had served her from her bag and shoved them into his hands, "Here, take them! I-I don't see the use anymore!"

"You kept them..." Sonic trailed off, surprised that she did but snapped his head back at her, "Does that mean-?"

"Y-Yes!" Amy hiccuped out, vigorously wiping her tears from her red cheeks. She felt pathetic and helpless at that moment, so she turned back around and stomped away. "But it doesn't matter now, so don't follow me!"

And he didn't.

...

Amy avoided Sonic at all costs whenever she stepped into the coffee house. She made sure it was either Tails or Tikal or some other person who'd make and serve her drink. There were times where they accidentally connected each other's gazes, but she would snap away the second it happened.

One day, noticing the shop was closing up and she was the only customer left, Amy promptly gathered her things. Before she stood up though, a drink was slid across to her. The pink hedgehog blankly stared at it and then looked up to see that Sonic had given it. She was about to decline but he walked back before she could utter a word.

Amy shook her head with a huff and strapped her bag around her shoulder. She got up and pushed her chair in, fixing her skirt as she did so. As she grabbed her textbook, her jade eyes lingered on the drink.

A message was written on it. A long one.

She steadily glanced around before taking it with her, curiosity getting the upper hand as she hurried out without a word.

When she stopped in front of her apartment, Amy finished the drink and finally gave the note a read, albeit, with her heart skipping a beat.

_Amy,_

_I like you. A lot. I mean it. The other day was a complete misunderstanding! I only wrote a 'Thank you, please come again!" on their cups 'cause it's mandatory to do that! But... I understand if you felt uncomfortable with the way I was acting towards them. It wasn't intentional! I'm really really really sorry, Ames. Please let me make it up to you._

It didn't take a second for Amy to go rushing back, feeling like the most horrible person on Earth.

...

With seconds to spare Amy rushed into the empty coffee house, hands on her knees as she breathed heavily.

She saw Sonic wiping off the counter tops before he turned around. "I'm sorry, but we're clo-"

The barista's words were cut short when he saw her, causing his feet to be glued on the floor. "A-Amy...?"

Amy stood properly and suddenly smiled at him, eyes glistening as she blushed openly in which Sonic was taken aback by the sight. He was about to say something else but she dropped her bag and ran up to him, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down to connect their lips together.

"I-I like you too," she finally said, pulling away with another smile, "A lot."

Sonic still hadn't said anything and kept blinking, a tint of red blooming on his cheeks.

Amy began to worry. "S-Sonic?" she blundered, beginning to think her actions were a mistake as she searched his eyes, "Are you-"

He swallowed down her words as he smashed their lips back together. She yelped tensing up, but slowly relaxed and closed her eyes, kissing him equally in the same passion.

The barista pulled away but kept their foreheads touching. Sonic plastered his signature grin that Amy learned to love, murmuring a soft, "Finally."

...

"Are you the only one here?" Amy asked Sonic as he put down a cup of warm latte in front of her. She quietly thanked him and took a pleasurable sip.

"Yup!" he replied sliding into the opposite stool, cupping his hands around his own cup, "I usually close the store down on Fridays."

She nodded before stirring her drink. "Uhm..."

"Hm?"

Amy cleared her throat, averting her eyes, "S-Sorry about the other day..."

Sonic tilted his head and let out a free laugh. "Don't worry about it, Ames! It was just a misunderstanding is all."

He was forgivingly sweet and that made her smile even more. "Yeah."

"But ya sure do have a temper..." he added in, scratching the back of his head.

She pressed her lips together, her skin flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Oh! I kept your cups in the back by the way," Sonic told her, "You still want to keep them or...?"

"Y-Yes!" the pink hedgehog answered immediately, "Thanks."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "As if I'd throw 'em out. They're a work of art!"

She laughed gently. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they sipped on their drinks, the ticks of the clock nearby accompanying them.

"So," Sonic broke it off putting Amy's attention on him. He stared back with a teasing arched eye. "Kissing before the first date? Bold."

She took a second to process his words before bashfully pouting at him. "I-I could say the same thing to you... writing down cheesy pick up lines on my cups."

"Cheesy?!" the blue hedgehog pretended to be offended, "I'm truly hurt, Ames!"

Amy stifled a giggle. "...They were cute though!"

"Of course they were!" Sonic exclaimed and then curled his lips into a smirk, "Because I like you _a latte._ "

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one. "You're lucky that you're cute."

He smiled and held one of her hands up to his lips. "Nah, I'm just lucky that you're beautiful."

At that moment she felt incredibly hot and weak, watching him brush his lips against her knuckles. "Sonic..."

Sonic clasped her hand against his, leaving a soft peck on her fingers before cheekily grinning at her. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming you're busy tomorrow night, right?"

Amy blinked and then laughed softly, her blush reddening as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "No," she whispered sweetly before indulging his lips once again.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Finals were really taking its toll on Amy. Only two weeks away and she felt as if she hadn't gone through enough of her revision work, even though she had been at it non-stop the past month, sleeping four hours a day as well as eating something as small as a plain cheese sandwich for lunch and dinner. Everything else was liquid based, more specifically, caffeine based because hey, that was really the reason why she'd been able to go through the heavy days.

She tried to look decent everyday when getting out of the house, hiding the dark circles from her eyes with her concealer because of the lack of sleep. It proved to be difficult because the hedgehog found herself rubbing her tired sleepy eyes in the middle of a study session, and her circles would poke out terribly. Having noticed this habit happened frequently, Amy made sure to pack her emergency concealer.

It was sad though, because she hadn't been able to hang out with-

"Ames?"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Amy jolted her head up from her textbook, eyes still droopy from the small nap she had taken. She blinked a couple of times before her blurry vision became clearer when seeing a blue hedgehog across from her. "...What time is it?"

Sonic let out a laugh and shook his head. "We're closing up now," he sat down opposite her, "You should really calm down on the studying, Amy. You look half dead every time I see you come in here!"

"Gee thanks," she sighed and buried her cheeks against her hands, "I don't get why you're not stressed. Yours is a week before mine."

"Pfft, I don't get stressed!"

"...But you were stressed on our first date."

Sonic huffed. "I was _not!_ " he then casted his eyes to the side as he scratched the back of his neck, "Okay, maybe a _little_. But hey! At least I didn't look like a zombie!"

Amy suddenly shot a glare at him.

"Kidding, kidding!" the blue hedgehog grinned with his hands up as if he just surrendered. He then looked at her with genuine concern, "But seriously, this _can't_ be good for you, Ames. I understand that you want a good grade but studying excessively like this without breaks has to be driving you insane," Sonic followed up his statement with a smile, "Plus, you already know this stuff at the back of your head! That exam is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"I know but," she couldn't help but find the urge to smile back at him, thankful for his comment, "I just want to one hundred percent ace it this time. I've been working so hard to get to this point and I don't wanna blow it off, you know? It's important to me..."

Her barista formed a small pout before gathering her hand into his. "More important than me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Amy giggled squeezing their hands together, "What brought this on?"

Sonic gave her the most innocent looking puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. "Our one year anniversary is tomorrow."

It took a moment for Amy's brain to process what he had just said before she quickly turned frantic. "I-It is?!"

How time flew. It felt like it was just yesterday that the barista was writing down his cheesy messages on her cups.

He still did that by the way, but more so to _annoy_ her than them being pleasing.

"Yeah!" Sonic studied her expression and his cute pout deepened, "Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"N-No!" Amy stammered as she tried to hinder her blush, "I knew that!"

He snorted out a laugh. "You're such a bad liar."

The pink hedgehog breathed in and then out exhaustingly, admitting defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay Ames," the blue hedgehog sent her a hopeful look, "Tomorrow's our anniversary and it's a Saturday, soooo we're gonna hang out and you're gonna forget all about that textbook!"

However Amy insisted. "But-"

"No buts!" Sonic became determined, "That book is banned starting from now until Monday!" he pulled out his hand, "Gimmie it!"

She whined. "Sonic-!"

He swiftly snatched it away from her and then eyed at her notebook. "That too."

Amy stubbornly rolled her eyes and slid it across to him with a sigh. "I hate you."

"Love you too," Sonic teased with a chuckle, "And to make sure that I keep my word, you're staying with me this weekend."

She raised an eye. "But I don't have my clothes with me."

"I bought you a few clothes the other day as a gift for tomorrow," he smiled when he saw her eyes widen again and shot her a suggestive gaze, "...Or you can wear some of mine if you want."

The girl quickly blushed at his offer as she knew what he was thinking. "Pervert."

"Beautiful."

"...Cheeky."

_"Cute."_

They both shared a laugh before Sonic stood up from his seat. "I'm gonna go change outta this and then we'll head off to grab dinner."

Amy nodded. "Okay."

She naturally reached for her neglected coffee cup but Sonic had beaten her to it.

"Oh, no you don't!" he grabbed the lukewarm cup and wagged his finger, "No more caffeine for you, miss!"

"But I paid for that!" Amy got up from her seat and whined as she went after him, "Sonic! Soooonic!"

...

Amy stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her hair as she stepped foot into Sonic's room. "Your hair product collection has grown the last time I saw it."

"Long quills, what can a hedgehog do?" Sonic said as he lounged on his bed with a book in his lap.

She took off her towel and placed it aside. "You're studying?"

"Just a little," he replied before flipping a page of his chemistry book, "I know all this stuff already but I'm just making sure. Before you call me a hypocrite, just know that my sleeping and eating habits are perfectly normal!"

The girl shook her head with a light giggle. "All right."

Sonic set his book aside and Amy took this as an indication that he was ready to sleep. She switched off the lights and climbed into the bed with his awaiting arms, sighing into the welcoming warmness.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" the pink hedgehog found herself asking.

He hummed. "It's a surprise."

"If you're planning to take me to that haunted dungeon again, I will kill you."

"Aww, but then you wouldn't be able to engulf yourself into my arms again!" he joked but then felt Amy's leg kick his own underneath the covers, "Ow, ow! Okay, sorry sorry!"

A tired laugh escaped her lips. "Thank you though," she said softly before elaborating, "I do need a break after all."

Sonic smiled. "Of course you do, Ames," his jade green eyes glowed against the dark as he yawned, "You're gonna ace that exam, I know it."

She grinned as they shared a soft kiss. "You too..."

"But let's hope it's all over quick," he added, "Can't have you looking like a horrid zombie anymore."

Amy's smile dropped as she huffed and didn't hesitate to pull hard on his ear.

"OW! I meant a beautiful zombie, _a beautiful zombie!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

"So, do you wanna go out somewhere tonight?"

Amy focused her attention onto Sonic as he sat down beside her on the table. He gave her one cup of her usual with his own around his hand. "Where?"

He shrugged and brought the cup to his lips. "Anywhere to celebrate the grades we got."

She thought for a second and shook her head, shrugging sheepishly. "I-I'm not good at these sorts of things as you are... so-" Amy paused when she saw the male's bewilderment, "What?"

Sonic crossed his arms with an amused smirk. "After taking a peak at your fan fiction last night, I'm surprised you aren't."

It took a moment for Amy to process that before she felt the heat that threatened to show itself flared upon her face. "H-How- _How do you know about that?!_ " she stammered with demand.

"You left your laptop open before you slept," he answered simply as if it wasn't the biggest deal in the world but it was, "I like James. Midnight blue quills and he has the most _gorgeous emerald green eyes!_ " Sonic quoted as he pretended to be in thought, "Wonder who inspired you to create him, hmm...?"

"Sonic!" Amy squeaked and angrily flung a piece of her bagel at him, "I hate you! Y-You weren't suppose to see that!"

"Wha- Hey!" he dodged the piece but laughed anyway, "No throwing food! And it's not my fault that it was left open for me to see easily. You should really put a password lock on there or something!"

"Th-That's not the point!" the pink hedgehog countered, "Everything that was on there... I-It's embarrassing!"'

"It's not!" Sonic said and held her hands, "It's not embarrassing, Ames. In fact, I'm flattered I've made an impact on you that it's gotten you to write about our relationship!" he shot her a supportive grin, "It's cute!"

Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

The barista's look dropped as he scratched the back of his head. "Aw, Amy. I'm sorry... I didn't think it was that personal."

"No stupid," she shoved him lightly, "I can't believe you said they weren't embarrassing! ...My writing's horrible."

"Gah, you think everything's horrible," Sonic waved off, "You said you did horrible in your history exam but got a straight A. Then you said you couldn't draw, like, excuse me?! That canvas deserves to be in a museum!" he suddenly smirked and leaned closer to her face as his eyes gleamed, "...Then you said you looked horrible in that beautiful blue dress you wore yesterday, but _damn_ did you look tempting."

Amy turned redder than she had previously been and smacked his shoulder. "S-Sonic!" she huffed but couldn't help to bashfully smile a little at his comment, "You're so mean..."

Sonic let out a chuckle, pulling away and rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles. "You're the meaner one. The fact that you didn't let me take you back to my place after seeing you like that... I wanted you all to myself! You had no right to tease me, Ames!"

Honestly, the blue hedgehog was such a child sometimes. She was happy that the coffee house was empty since he was the one that had to close up, a little earlier than usual since it was a holiday tomorrow. If anybody heard their current conversation, she wouldn't know how to explain herself.

"How can you be so cute and charming one second but needy and perverted the next?" she complained.

"I'm not perverted!" he shot back with full defence, "...I just appreciate your beautiful body..."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Suuure."

"I doooo," the blue barista mimicked her and leaned in again to steal a sweet kiss. She bit the side of her lip to refrain herself from showcasing her fluster but he only pecked her lips again when he noticed the stubborn reluctance.

Amy finally broke out a giggle when he kept swarming her with kisses. "S-Stop! That tickles!"

Sonic shared her laughter with his own and curled his lips. "Stop talking down on yourself and your work," he said, his tone gently changing as he caressed the side of her face, "You're amazing, okay? Don't you ever doubt that, _stupid._ "

She smiled, fiddling with her scarf. "Right... thanks."

He left a kiss on her forehead. "Mm, if you don't wanna go out tonight... then let's just hang out at my place? We can watch a movie and order pizza or something."

"You know, sometimes I forget that I have my own apartment because I've been hanging around yours for so long," Amy said, propping her cheek against her hand.

It was true. She barely stayed at her own place. Ever since she got with the barista, she'd been noticing a drastic change in her living location for the past year. The only time she'd stay there was if she was to have friends or family over or if Sonic was away for a couple of days. Or if Sonic was being _annoying_ , she'd go back and study alone much to his disappointment.

Sonic held his gaze onto her before focusing back onto his drink. "You know... I've been thinking that maybe..." he trailed off and glanced back at Amy to see she was steadily looking at him, waiting for him to finish. He cleared his throat, "We could move in together...?"

...Oh?

Wait.

_Oh._

Amy's eyes slowly widened. "M-Move in together?"

"I-It's a big step!" the barista stammered all the same, "We've been together for a year and a half now... almost two. I know it's a little too early but-" He smiled once more when seeing her all lost for words, "I don't see myself with anyone else but you in the future."

Silence.

Did... _Did he just-?_

A dumbfounded pink hedgehog felt scorching heat against her skin. Her next words almost had him fall off his chair, "A-Are you proposing to me?!"

"No!" Sonic panicked and the colour of his face managed match hers as well, "I-I mean... I would want to in the near future but definitely not now... W-We've only just turned twenty one!"

His answer didn't help her as she just bit her lip. "S-So you're saying you would want to marry me... when the time comes?"

The blue hedgehog was on the spot now.

"Stop making it seem as if it's a crime, Ames!" the blue barista huffed, already embarrassed as it was for his slip up. The poor thing. "Y-Yes... I would want to be with you like that when we're ready..."

Amy cupped her hands around her drink and took a sip, hoping it would calm her down. Though, Sonic hadn't broke off his stare which made her realise he was actually being serious.

"U-Um..." she blundered but her mind went blank. Moving in with Sonic? It'd be a massive step into their relationship... and things would be a lot more easier. She could see him a lot more and... they could make each other dinner, help with studying for their final year before graduating. Even after graduating, living together would help maintain everything.

It wouldn't make much of a difference but at least the two didn't have to worry about running across to each other's buildings.

It also meant she wouldn't have to worry about paying the bills on her own.

But marriage? She had only ever fell in love with Sonic and... she could see them going further down the line as cheesy as it sounded. They've been intimate, despite her shyness and insecurties... so nothing would be a problem.

He was everything she wanted in a guy.

"It's okay, Amy," Sonic said, making her break off her thoughts. He shot her a soft grin and tucked some of her hair over her ear, "You don't have to say anything now. I'm just telling you so you know."

Amy didn't deserve him. He was so sweet. It intoxicated her.

_In a good way._

"I..." she started and swallowed hard, "When can I start packing?"

She enjoyed his reaction. His nervous and unsure emerald eyes lit up and his signature radiant grin she grew to love plastered his lips beautifully.

"Anytime from now," Sonic clasped their hands together, "You're sure about this? I can still give you time-"

"I-I've already made my decision," she stammered, trying to keep her composure though failed when she began crying, "Stupid, o-of course I'll live with you!"

Sonic did the chore of wiping off her tears. "I swear, everything makes you cry nowadays," he teased, "But I'm happy."

Amy sniffed, staring into his eyes. She had nothing to say at his small jibe when something else occupied her mind. "Will you wait for me...?"

The barista tilted his head and then smirked at the implication. He grabbed her now half empty cup, scribbling something down with his marker and handed it back to her.

She blinked and peered down at it.

 _It takes two to get married, milady_.

The pink hedgehog laughed through her tears and shoved the cup back to him as she buried herself into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time that I posted here! 
> 
> Coffee shops AUs are my absolute guilty pleasure. It's no surprise that I wrote all of this when I was at a Starbucks too... :'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
